fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon: Ultimate Defenders
Sailor Moon: Ultimate Defenders & Beast Guardians Of All Worlds is a fan fictional story & retelling the anime television series, Sailor Moon. & crossover reference to The American Toy, Movie, Video Game & Television Series Franchise; Transformers. this is a crossover reference story between Sailor Moon, Transformers & other anime, cartoon shows, video games & movies like Kingdom Hearts, & Fnal Fantasy. this takes in the present times, the Moon Kingdom was not destoryed & the attack did not happened either. The Senshi's parents from the Silver Millenium are alive in this story. The main theme of this fanfictional story is the Great Mystical Civil War between the 2 great & powerful Kingdoms of light & darkness: The Luster Kingdom & The Wraith Kingdom. a cross reference to The Great Cybertronian Civili War between The Heroic Autobts & The Evil Decepticons. Story Sailor Senshi Legendary Soliders Of The Solar System *'Sailor Moon' *'Sailor Sun' *'Sailor Mercury' *'Sailor Mars' *'Sailor Jupiter' *'Sailor Venus' *'Sailor Uranus' *'Sailor Neptune' *'Sailor Pluto' *'Sailor Saturn' *'Sailor Earth' Senshi High Council *'Sailor Galaxia' *'Sailor Singularity' *'Sailor Comet' *'Sailor Polarius' *'Sailor Nebula' *'Sailor Nova Proxima' *'Sailor Diamond Dust' *'Sailor Kinmoku' *'Sailor Selenium' *'Sailor Rainbow Prism' Beast Kings / Legendary Gods Of The Mystical Realm Grand Elder Gods *King Seiryuu *Queen Suzaku *King Byakko *Queen Genbu *King Ouryuu Beast Kings *King Raiku *Queen Misaki *King Blaziku *Queen Kikyo *King Shinji *Queen Ritsuko *King Tenchi *Queen Airi *King Hirkoto *Queen Takami *King Minato *Queen Miya *King Kaizaiku *Queen Hikari *King Kiragiku *Queen Misato Silver Alliance Council Luster Kingdom *King Apollo *Queen Selenity Mercury Kingdom *King Hermes *Queen Athena Mars Kingdom *King Aries *Queen Bellona Jupiter Kingdom *King Zeus *Queen Hera Venus Kingdom *King Armor *Queen Aphrodite Uranus Kingdom *King Vulcan *Queen Hestia Neptune Kingdom *King Poseidon *Queen Amphitrite Pluto Kingdom *King Chronos *Queen Rhea Saturn Kingdom *King Hades *Queen Persephone Earth Kingdom *King Terra *Queen Gaia Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots / Superion Protectobots / Defensor Technobots / Computron Elite Guard The 9 Techorganics The Winx Trivia *Sailor Galaxia os the head of Kinmoku's government & therefore is the supreme commander of All Sailor Senshi, including the Sol System Senshi; she does not have Sailor Chaos sealed inside her & she is head of the Senshi High Council. She & the Senshi Civilzation are alligenance with the Luster Kingdom. *King Apollo & Queen Selenity rule The Luster Kingdom as the High King & High Queen, they are also leaders of the Silver Alliance Council. *Princess Serenity & Princess Aurora were chosen to be the first Sailor Moon & Sailor Sun because the Luster Kingdom is at war with the Wraith Kingdom and the Kingdom needs both of its heirs to protect it The other princesses were chosen to be the first Sailor senshi of their planets as well. *All 11 senshi were able to control thier powers easily becasue they were the first born natives of their planets. The Senshi are trained by The Beast Kings to master their abilities. *Princess Terra is Prince Endymion's older sister, The crown princess Of Earth & Sailor Earth. Terra can communicate with nature since she is the planet's first champion & protector. *The girls possess legendary & all powerful weapons that have been given to them by the matrichs of their planets.During their trainning the Senshi were able to achieve their Super Sailor & Eternal Sailor Senshi forms without any problems. Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Transformers Fanfiction